kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
HyunA
Seúl, Corea del Sur |pareja = Dawn (2016-actualidad) |ocupación = |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2009-actualidad |agencia = Cube Entertainment P-Nation |relacionados = |signature = }}HyunA (현아) es una rapera y cantante surcoreana. En 2007, hizo su debut como integrante de Wonder Girls, pero cinco meses después del debut, abandonó el grupo por problemas de salud. Un año después, firmó con Cube Entertainment, y en 2009 volvió a debutar, pero esta vez como miembro de 4minute. Hyuna comenzó su carrera como solista en 2010 con el lanzamiento de la canción "Change", y describió su estilo como "música orientada hacia la interpretación". La canción fue un éxito y obtuvo el segundo lugar en Gaon Digital Chart. Al año siguiente, lanzó su álbum debut, Bubble Pop!, junto al sencillo homónimo que se convirtió en un éxito en Corea, y sus ventas alcanzaron las 2,5 millones de copias. Hyuna se convirtió en la primera artista coreana en la historia de YouTube en recibir más de 100 millones de visitas. En 2012, también participó en el re-lanzamiento de "Gangnam Style", que obtuvo un gran éxito públicamente. En el verano de 2016, 4Minute se separó, y casi inmediatamente después de la disolución, Hyuna lanzó A'wesome, en apoyo del cual luego realizó una gira por Estados Unidos. Como artista de Cube Entertainment, participó en varios proyectos y colaboraciones diferentes: Trouble Maker con Hyunseung (ex miembro de Beast) y Triple H con Hui y E'Dwan. El 15 de octubre de 2018, Hyuna dejó oficialmente su agencia. Primeros años Hyuna nació el 6 de junio de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió a Chonam High School y High School of Music and Art y estudió en la Universidad de Konkuk. Carrera 2006-11: Wonder Girls y 4minute En 2006, cuando Hyun tenía 14 años, se anunció que sería la nueva integrante de Wonder Girls, bajo JYP Entertainment, asumiendo el cargo de rapera principal. El debut tuvo lugar en febrero de 2007 con el sencillo "Irony". Hyuna participó en el programa MTV Wonder Girls durante dos temporadas, y también fue una de las presentadoras principales de Show! Music Core, junto a Sohee y Brian Joo del 12 de mayo al 30 de junio de ese año. A finales de julio, abandonó el grupo debido a problemas de salud. En 2008, Hyuna firmó un contrato con Cube Entertainment. El 15 de junio de 2009, Hyuna debutó como miembro de 4minute. El 4 de abril de 2009, se lanzó el primer álbum de Lee Kikwan, First Episode: A New Hero con la aparición de Hyuna en la canción "2009". El 13 de agosto, se lanzó la canción de Navi, "Wasteful Tears", donde Hyuna también participó. Protagonizó el videoclip de "Love Class" con Uee de After School. También participó en la canción de Brave Brothers, "Bittersweet". Formó parte del Dream Team Girl Group para la promoción de un nuevo modelo de teléfono Samsung, junto con Sung de Kara, Uee de After School y Gain de Brown Eyed Girls. [[Archivo:Hyuna para Bubble Pop.jpg|thumb|300px|left|Hyuna para Bubble Pop! (2011).]] El 6 de octubre, se lanzó su primer sencillo digital "Tomorrow", y el famoso actor Lee Don Gong protagonizó el vídeo. Hyuna también protagonizó el programa Invencible Youth, sin embargo, abandonó el programa el 11 de junio de 2010 debido a conflictos en el horario del grupo en el extranjero. El 4 de enero de 2010, se lanzó el primer sencillo como solista "Change", el cual se ubicó en el segundo puesto de Gaon Digital Chart. La promoción tuvo lugar en varios programas musicales. El 14 de enero, el vídeo recibió una calificación de 19+ por KBS debido a que no estaba destinado a menores de edad. Cube Entertainment dijo que el vídeo sería editado y enviado para su aprobación. SBS asignó a la nueva versión una calificación de +15, y MBC dijo que dejaría el clip disponible para que lo vea cualquier audiencia. La promoción finalizó en marzo. El 10 de febrero, "Love Parade" fue lanzado con Junhwa de T-max. El 16 de abril, se lanzó otro sencillo, "Outlaw in the Wild (황야 의 무법자)" con la participación de Nassan. El 5 de julio de 2011, se lanzó Bubble Pop!, su álbum debut. En agosto, se prohibió mostrar el videoclip del single en televisión, ya que poseía contenido hot. El 8 de septiembre, Hyuna apareció en la lista de "21 Under 21" de American Billboard, junto con celebridades internacionales como Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez y Miley Cyrus. El 24 de noviembre, Cube Entertainment anunció la creación del dúo Trouble Maker, junto con el ex-miembro de Highlight, Hyunseung. Al final del año, "Bubble Pop" ocupó el noveno lugar en la lista de las "20 mejores canciones de 2011" de la revista Spin. 2012-14: Éxito y nuevos lanzamientos El 12 de febrero de 2012, Hyuna comenzó a filmar el programa Birth of a Family, con G.NA. El show consiste en cuidar animales durante unos meses. Las dos cantantes se hicieron cargo de un perro callejero durante dos meses. El programa se emitió a partir del 3 de marzo de 2012 en Corea del Sur a través de KBS. Un mes después, Hyuna debutó como diseñadora al lanzar su propia colección de ropa elegante, retro y sexy llamada Hyuna x SPICYCOLOR. En julio, participó en el videoclip de "Gangnam Style" de PSY. En el vídeo, Hyuna interpreta el papel de una chica que PSY conoce en el metro. La cantante también grabó su propia versión de la canción, así como un segundo clip, con PSY, "Oppa Is Just My Style". [[Archivo:Hyuna para A Talk.png|300px|thumb|Hyuna para A Talk (2014).]] Tres meses después, Hyuna lanzó el clip de su nuevo single "Ice Cream", canción del álbum Melting, lanzado en el mismo día. En cuatro días, el vídeo alcanzó las 10 millones de visitas, y en ese momento fue el único vídeo coreano que recibió este número de visitas en ese período. En el álbum, Hyuna se convirtió en la escritora y compositora de "Very Hot" y "To My Boyfriend". También formó parte del supergrupo Dazzling Red con Hyolyn, Hyoson, Nana y Nicole. El 28 de diciembre, colaboró en la canción "Don't Hurt" de Eru. En 2013, Hyuna se convirtió en la nueva modelo de la marca coreana G by Guess. Tiempo después, para promocionar los nuevos autos Corolla, la marca Toyota decidió unir fuerzas con Hyuna. Ella lanzó el single "My Color", acompañado de un videoclip, el 12 de marzo de 2013. Además, Toyota lanzó una aplicación en Apple donde se encuentran vídeos de Hyuna enseñando algunos pasos de la coreografía de "My Color". El 11 de marzo de 2014, Hyuna actuó en el K-Pop Night Out in SXSW en Austin, Texas. Más tarde, fue a Los Ángeles para filmar Funny or Die con Rita Ora. El 2 de abril, un vídeo de ellas titulado "Better Walk" fue lanzado. En el mismo mes, fue elegida como modelo para el nuevo videojuego Mystical Fighte de Netmarble. El 26 de junio de 2014, Cube Entertainment anunció que Hyuna lanzaría su tercer álbum como solista en julio. Un programa titulado Hyuna’s Free Month de SBS, fue producido para documentar la preparación y promoción del disco. El 23 de julio, se lanzó el teaser de "Red", seguido por otro al día siguiente. El 28 de julio, "Red" se lanzó oficialmente, siendo el single principal de A Talk. Dos meses después, Hyuna se convirtió en la nueva modelo para la marca de cosméticos Tony Moly. 2015-17: A+, separación de 4minute A'wesome El 6 de junio de 2015, se anunció que Hyuna haría su regreso. De hecho, un representante de su agencia, Cube Entertainment, dijo a la prensa local: "Hyuna está preparando un álbum en solitario que será lanzado en agosto, pero aún no se ha confirmado nada. Ella se ha preparado constantemente para su regreso. Si bien su objetivo es regresar en agosto, ninguna fecha o detalle ha sido confirmado". Un mes después, se convirtió en el nuevo rostro de la marca de ropa CLRIDE.n. El 21 de agosto, Hyuna lanzó A+, su nuevo álbum, cuyo sencillo es "Why I'm The Best" (más conocida como "Roll Deep" en el mercado internacional). thumb|left|290px|Hyuna para "[[Lip & Hip" (2017).]] La canción es una colaboración con Ilhoon de BtoB y comenzó las promociones un día antes en M! Countdown. El 13 de junio de 2016, Cube Entertainment anunció la decisión de 4minute de separarse. Los representantes de la compañía dijeron: "Cuando expiró el contrato, las integrantes comenzaron a planear la renovación, pero mientras la agencia trató de presionarlas para que continuaran como grupo, todo terminó con cinco miembros que decidieron que no trabajarían en un equipo. Debido a diferentes opiniones, intenciones y objetivos, el grupo se disolverá". Hyuna fue la única en renovar el contrato. Después de la separación del grupo, Hyuna continuó su carrera en solitario al lanzar su quinto miniálbum, A'wesome, el 1 de agosto y transmitir su programa X19. El 3 de abril de 2017, se anunció la creación de Triple H, formado por Hyuna, Hui y E'Dawn. El 29 de agosto, se lanzó el sexto EP de la cantante, Following, seguido por su último lanzamiento del año, "Lip & Hip". 2018-actualidad: Salida de Cube, contrato con P-Nation y "Flower Shower" El 13 de septiembre, Cube Entertainment emitió una declaración para rescindir el contrato con Hyuna, pero a las pocas horas hubo información sobre las negociaciones dentro de la agencia con la artista. El 5 de octubre, varios portales de noticias informaron que Hyuna decidió abandonar la agencia, pero la compañía no hizo ninguna declaración oficial. El 15 de octubre, los rumores de la renuncia fueron confirmados oficialmente. La carta escrita a mano de Hyuna al CEO de Cube escrita el 4 de octubre se publicó ese mismo día. "Como saben, lo único que hice fue trabajar en beneficio de Cube Entertainment, que existe hoy en día. En primer lugar, cuando decidí dejar JYP, estaba completamente del lado del Sr. Hong. En segundo lugar, cuando hubo un conflicto entre el Sr. Hong y el presidente Park Jin Young me negué a trabajar con Park, a pesar de que me insistió a quedarme del lado de Hong. En tercer lugar, cuando Cube se hizo más grande, lo único que intenté hacer fue crear la agencia tal como es hoy. No sé cuán grande fue el crimen que cometí, pero desde principios de septiembre se han cancelado todas mis actividades. Luego, el 13 de septiembre, leí la noticia de mi salida, aunque pudieron contarme eso en persona. 270px|thumb|Hyuna para "[[Flower Shower" (2019).]] Acepté todo y recibí un aviso de finalización anticipada de mi contrato después de la discusión final con el Sr. Hong en Mokdon el 16 de septiembre. Me dijeron que se celebraría una junta general de accionistas y que me informarían de sus resultados, pero aún no he escuchado nada. Fue pospuesto, escondido, aunque estábamos en el mismo edificio. Cada día es asqueroso para mí. Los últimos dos meses han sido muy difíciles de esperar. Les pido que den una respuesta antes del 15 de octubre. Después de eso quiero que se cancele el contrato sin ningún problema. Si no obtengo ninguna respuesta, tendré que organizar mi propia conferencia de prensa, donde hablaré sobre lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora. Pregunto de nuevo. Hice solo lo mejor, trabajé hasta que mi salud se deterioró para que Cube se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. Además de mis sentimientos, mi imagen se convirtió en abatimiento, y mi reputación se debilitó debido a la exclusión de Cube. Si recuerda nuestros maravillosos momentos, le pido que resuelva este conflicto de manera pacífica y amigable. Le deseo a Cube un mayor crecimiento y prosperidad. Gracias. :: Kim Hyun Ah, 4 de octubre de 2018." El 25 de enero de 2019, Hyuna firmó con la agencia P-Nation, fundada por PSY. El 5 de noviembre, Hyuna lanzó un sencillo titulado "Flower Shower" , su primer lanzamiento bajo P-Nation. Vida privada El 1 de agosto de 2018, circularon rumores sobre una supuesta relación con E'Dawn de Pentagon. Inicialmente, Cube Entertainment negó todo, pero el 3 de agosto, la propia cantante confirmó los rumores, a lo que la agencia reaccionó de manera extremadamente aguda, iniciando discusiones sobre la terminación de los contratos de ambos artistas. La pareja ha estado en una relación desde mayo de 2016. Discografía Referencias Enlaces externos * 20px|link= Instagram de Hyuna * 20px|link= Twitter de Hyuna en:HyunA Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Artistas de P-Nation Categoría:Raperos surcoreanos Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim Categoría:Solistas surcoreanos Categoría:Antiguos artistas de Cube Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en junio